Kidnapping
by Narae
Summary: Et si DuJun n'avait pas le choix et qu'il enlevait une certaine personne... OS en deux parties
1. Kidnapping

_Kidnapping..._

Il ignorait à quel moment exactement tout avait commencé à aller de travers. Tout son plan était bien rodé. Il ne devait pas y avoir de problème. Et pourtant...

Tout avait commencé il y a de cela trois mois. Il s'était laissé embarquer dans une sordide affaire. Meurtre, drogue, blanchiment d'argent. Impossible de savoir comment il s'était retrouvé à traiter avec ses gens là. Mais le mal était fait.

Il n'était pas de ces personnes qui se laissent abattre sans rien faire, mais il devait une très grosse somme d'argent à ces gens là. Un si petit chiffre, suivit de tellement de zéro. S'en était presque risible, mais associé cela donnait quelque chose de destructeur. 1 000 000. Comment réunir une telle somme d'argent en deux mois ? Cela paraissait complètement impossible.

C'est ainsi que cette histoire pris un tournant inattendu.

Je m'appelle Yun DuJun, et il y a trois mois, j'ai enlevé le fils d'un des hommes les plus importants du pays.

_Flashback_

Voilà ce qu'il en était rendu à faire. Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine quand il songeait à ce qui l'attendait s'il se faisait prendre. Enlever un homme, et demander une rançon. Il n'était jamais descendu aussi bas.

Cela faisait trois heures et quelques minutes qu'il attendait dans cette ruelle, quand il vit enfin apparaitre un jeune homme blond avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait épié le jeune homme pendant quelques jours pour ce rendre compte de ses horaires. S'il ne s'était pas tromper le plus jeune, emprunterait –seul –la route qui le ramènerai chez lui. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il frapperai.

Quand Du Jun poussa la porte de l'appartement ou il avait prévu de garder le jeune homme qu'il avait enlevé, il ne cessait de se demander comment il aller faire sa demande de rançon. Il peina un peu à rentrer, chargé par son fardeau. Son fardeau ? Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, blond et pour le moment inconscient. Il l'allongea sur un matelas qui constituait le seul mobilier de la chambre. Il vérifia qu'il était bien installé –il n'était pas un tortionnaire non plus –et sortit de la pièce tout en vérifiant que la porte était bien fermée à clé. Pas question qu'il s'échappe.

Deux heures passèrent avant que le blond ne reprenne conscience. Celui-ci parut un peu désorienté. Que faisait-il dans cette pièce ? Ou était-il ? Puis les souvenirs commencèrent à lui revenir.

Il était sur le chemin du retour quand un homme fit irruption devant lui. Tout ce qu'il a pu apercevoir de l'homme était sa taille –plus grand que lui –et qu'il était brun. Mais pourquoi en avait-il après lui ? Il n'avait à sa connaissance pas d'ennemi. A moins que tout ceci ne concerne son père. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il payait pour la popularité de son père. Il ne comptait guère les tentatives d'intimidation ou les gens qui faisaient amis-amis pour bien ce faire voir de son père. Le premier ministre en personne. Bien qu'il ait toujours grandit dans cet environnement riche, il était resté un jeune homme simple qui ne se prenait pas la tête et qui malgré l'argent qu'il possédait ne passait pas son temps à s'acheter tout et rien à condition que ce soit son caprice du moment. Sa mère lui avait appris à garder la tête sur les épaules. Et tout ce que les gens avaient pu dire ou faire pour atteindre son père l'avait toujours laissé de marbre.

Mais ce retrouver ici, dans ce lieu inconnu et sans même savoir pourquoi, lui donnait des sueurs froides et faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Finalement après un certain temps –une heure, une minute, un jour ? –quelqu'un poussa la porte de la petite pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'inconnu était brun, grand et avait le visage fermé.

_ Je ne tiens pas à te faire du mal, donc tient toi juste tranquille et tout ce passera bien.

La voix du brun claqua dans la petite pièce, même si aucune menace n'était sous entendue. Le blond n'osait pas parler. Pourtant il avait des tonnes de choses à demander. Pourquoi lui ? Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Pourtant, il n'osait pas prendre la parole. Le brun était vraiment trop impressionnant. Mais visiblement pas si mauvais que ça, en témoignait le plateau qu'il venait de déposer devant le plus jeune. Et sans une parole de plus, il fit demi-tour pour disparaitre par l'unique porte de la pièce.

Environ une heure plus tard, après que le plus jeune ait mangé, et beaucoup tergiversé –devait-il ou non essayer de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici ? Ne risquait-il pas d'énerver son kidnappeur ? –le brun fit un passage éclair pour récupérer le plateau. Au moment ou celui-ci aller refermer la porte derrière lui, le blond se décida enfin.

_ Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait sure d'elle.

_ De toute façon, tu finiras bien par être au courant, vu que j'aurai besoin de toi. Il me faut de l'argent, et ton père sera tout disposé à m'en fournir pour te récupérer.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, la porte se referma, laissant une fois de plus le jeune homme seul n'ayant pour compagnie que ses pensées.

Et il fallait dire que celles-ci n'avaient rien de rose. Maintenant il connaissait la raison de se captivité. Mais il ignorait encore beaucoup de choses, il ne savait pas si son père accepterait de payer une rançon pour le récupérer. Il lui avait maintes fois répéter, que de toute manière les choses se finissaient toujours pareilles avec les kidnappeurs. Une fois l'argent versée par la famille de l'otage, les chances de revoir celui-ci était quasiment nulles. Et même s'il ne le lui avait pas expressément dit, le jeune blond savait que son père était contre l'idée de fournir une quelconque rançon –même en échange de la vie de son fils. Mais le problème venait en faite vraiment de là ! Car rien ne prouvait que l'argent puisse réellement acheter la vie de son enfant.

Il ne lui restait donc que deux solutions. La première, son père accepte de payer la rançon. Solution la plus simple. Mais qui laisserait un doute sur ce qui pourrait ce passer après. La liberté. La mort. Quand à la deuxième solution, il est fort possible que cela ne laisse qu'une seule fin. La fin de tout, l'oubli.

Lorsque le soleil n'éclaira plus la petite chambre, le seul occupant de celle-ci –recroquevillé sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit –essayait de trouver le sommeil. Mais alors que ses pensées suivaient le même chemin que durant toute la soirée –en fait depuis que l'inconnu lui avait avoué ses projets –il lui était difficile de partir pour le pays de Morphée.

En effet, ses pensées moroses ne lui laissaient que peu de répit. Allait-il mourir ? Ou avait-il une chance de sortir de cet endroit vivant ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, les choses n'allaient pas vraiment mieux. Le plus vieux avait vraiment du mal à accepter le fait d'en être venu à de tels extrémités. Une journée avait déjà passé. Il lui fallait songer à envoyer sa demande de rançon le plus tôt possible. Mais pour cela comment faire ? Il n'était pas un kidnappeur, il ignorait tout de ce monde.

Il décida de faire comme dans les films. Une vidéo sur laquelle apparaitre le jeune homme qu'il enverrait à son père avec un ultimatum. Mais pour cela il attendrait le lendemain. Il partit donc ce coucher avec un poids sur le cœur.

Après une très courte nuit, aussi bien pour le brun que le blond. L'ainé se décida à faire la fameuse vidéo. Avant cela il apporta à manger à son prisonnier, et après que celui-ci ait avalé tout son repas, les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

DuJun fit installer le jeune homme sur une chaise face à la caméra, et lui fit déclamer un discours qu'il avait écrit précédemment. « Si tu veux me revoir vivant et en bonne santé, il faudra payer 1 000 000 avant deux semaines. En petite coupure. Appelle le numéro suivant pour confirmer la livraison, les instructions pour celle-ci te seront données à ce moment. »

Suivait le numéro d'un téléphone jetable, et la demande d'un fils à son père de venir à son secours.

Les jours commencèrent à défiler après l'envoi de la vidéo au père du jeune homme blond. Mais aucune réponse ne venait. Fallait-il temps de temps à cet homme pour rassembler l'argent ? Ou ne voulait-il tout simplement pas les payer pour son fils ?

Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à douter des sentiments que pouvait lui porter son père. Ne tenait-il pas suffisamment à lui pour passer outre ses idées arrêtées sur les kidnappeurs et verser la rançon qui pourrait lui sauver la vie.

Voyant son cadet dépérir, DuJun comprenant bien que cela avait à voir avec l'absence de réponse de son père, lui permis de sortir de temps en temps de sa « chambre ».

Puis les choses commencèrent à changer doucement. Plus les jours passait, et plus les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochaient. Le plus vieux ne sortait presque plus de chez lui préférant passer le plus de temps avec son captif. Celui-ci sortait d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent de la petite pièce dans laquelle il avait été enfermé au départ. Bien que DuJun est fermé toutes les issues possibles de la petite maison, le cadet ressentait une certaine liberté dans le fait de pouvoir se déplacer à loisirs dans l'habitation.

Oh bien sur, il n'oubliait pas qu'il était prisonnier mais la situation n'était pas désastreuse loin de là ! Le brun était vraiment gentil avec lui et ils pouvaient passer des heures assis l'un à côté de l'autre à discuter de tel ou tel sujet.

Le blond en venait à se demander si le brun mettrait vraiment sa menace à exécution si son père ne réglait pas la rançon. Vu la façon dont l'autre homme se comportait avec lui, il ne le croyait pas capable de le tuer. Il découvrait jour après jour, un homme agréable avec qui il faisait bon discuter. Bien entendu, aucun sujet personnel n'était jamais abordé par le brun mais il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de mauvais aux yeux du blond.

Celui-ci se questionnait d'ailleurs sur la raison d'un tel enlèvement. Comment un homme pareil avait-il pu en venir au kidnapping ? Quelles extrémités l'avaient poussée à ce geste ? Que pouvait justifier le besoin d'avoir 1 000 000 ?

Car même si le jeune homme ne savait presque rien sur son ravisseur, il était persuadé que c'était un homme juste.

C'est totalement par hasard que le blond eut quelques jours plus tard la réponse à sa question. Alors qu'il déambulait dans la maison, il surprit une conversation téléphonique.

_ ... dès que possible. Oui je sais que l'ultimatum arrive bientôt mais je vous promets que j'aurais l'argent d'ici là. Bien sur, je sais que les vipères n'attendront pas une heure de plus que ce qui est prévu. Mais je vous assure que vous aurez l'argent d'ici trois semaines, comme convenu.

Alors que le plus âgé se prenait la tête entre les mains tout en se laissant tomber sur le sol, le cadet restait stupéfait de ce qu'il avait entendu. Les vipères ? Le gang le plus important de toute la ville, voir même du pays ? Celui qui était à l'origine de tas d'histoires toutes plus sordides les unes que les autres ?

Le blond avait du mal à croire que son ainé ait pu tremper dans ce genre de choses. Mais vu son état actuel, il pensait plutôt qu'il s'était fait manipuler.

Cela donna lieu pour le blond à une soirée pleine de réflexions. Il partit s'enfermer dans la chambre qui lui était allouée et il passa la soirée prostré sur son lit à réfléchir. Tellement de pensées se bousculait dans sa tête qu'il lui était difficile d'en faire le tri. Il se doutait déjà que ce n'était pas une histoire d'enrichissement personnel qui avait poussé le brun à organiser un kidnapping mais savoir que c'était une histoire de dette le rassurait un peu. Cela prouvait déjà que son raisonnement à propos de son ainé n'était pas erroné. Et cela le rendait heureux.

Il se figea lorsque cette pensée eut atteint sa conscience. Pourquoi en serait-il heureux ? Il réalisa finalement qu'il était en train de s'attacher à cet homme. Peut-être que dans des circonstances différentes ils auraient pu être amis. Il sentait pourtant que ce n'était pas totalement ça, mais il refusait d'envisager une autre possibilité. Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'agir du syndrome de Stockholm ?

De son côté, le kidnappeur n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Le coup de fil lui avait brusquement fait comprendre que l'échéance approchait à grand pas et que s'il n'avait pas l'argent à temps sa vie risquait bien de s'achever prématurément.

Cela faisait quand même deux semaines que l'homme blond vivait sous son toit –comme si ce n'était qu'un invité, pensa-t-il rageusement –et son père n'avait toujours pas donné signe qu'il comptait prendre la menace au sérieux. Et cela était inquiétant. Si l'homme refusait de payer, que ce passerait-il ? Il savait très bien qu'il était hors de question pour lui de faire du mal à l'homme qu'il détenait. Alors que lui resterait-il à faire ? D'autant plus qu'il appréciait chaque jour un peu plus la compagnie de l'autre homme. Il avait beau être un solitaire, la compagnie d'une personne capable de disserter sur presque n'importe quel sujet était intéressante. Surtout que le plus jeune ne se gênait pas pour revendiquer son point de vue même lorsque celui-ci était totalement contraire au sien, ce qui n'en rendait le débat que plus passionnant encore.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une semaine de plus s'écoula. Peu de choses avaient changé et pourtant la façon dont chacun percevait l'autre était en train de basculer doucement. L'un des deux commençait à éprouver de drôles de sentiment pour son kidnappeur tandis que celui-ci recherchait le plus souvent possible la compagnie de son cadet, même s'il ne se posait pas de question sur le pourquoi du comment.

Un matin pourtant, DuJun se réveilla avec une certitude. Il ne pouvait pas garder l'autre homme prisonnier si longtemps. Et puisque le père de son captif ne faisait pas mine de vouloir régler une quelconque rançon, il décida de laisser partir le jeune homme. Tout simplement.

C'est ainsi que lorsque le plus jeune s'éveilla à son tour une surprise de taille l'attendait. Son ravisseur lui banda les yeux, le fit sortir de la maison et le fit monter en voiture sans même lui dire où il comptait l'amener. Au bout d'environ une demi-heure de route, le véhicule s'immobilisa et le conducteur fit descendre son passager. Il lui glissa une feuille dans la main et lui demanda de compter jusqu'à dix avant d'enlever son bandeau.

Alors que le blond demandait pourquoi, il entendit l'autre homme fermer la portière, et le bruit d'une voiture qui démarre. Il se dépêcha d'enlever le tissu qui lui masquait le visage, mais trop tard, la voiture était déjà sortie de son champ de vision.

Il baissa les yeux vers la feuille qu'il tenait serrée dans sa main droite et vis ce qui y était écrit. Un seul et unique mot :

_Pardon_

Cela fait maintenant deux mois, que j'ai laissé partir le jeune homme blond. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi personne n'est venu. J'attends chaque jour et chaque nuit que quelqu'un vienne. Je n'en dors presque plus.

Mais puisque deux mois on passé, cela signifie que tout est revenu à la normale. Le gang des vipères n'en as plus après moi et le jeune homme que j'ai fait captif ne m'as pas vendu à la police. Alors aujourd'hui je décide que j'ai fini de me cacher.

Je vais vivre ma vie comme je l'entends en faisant table rase du passé et en oubliant mes erreurs. A partir de maintenant je vais aller de l'avant.

Parce que je suis Yun DuJun, et que j'ai tourné la page de mon passé.

_A suivre…_

Cet OS en deux parties vient d'un défi que l'on s'est lancé avec ma sœur. D'ailleurs si vous voulez lire le sien voici le lien qui y mène :

Partie 1 : http : / /korean- avenue. skyrock. com/ 3065559199-posted-on-2012-01-29. html

Partie 2 : http : / /korean- avenue. skyrock. com/ 3065579909-posted-on-2012-01-29. html

Si vous lisez les deux, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire pour nous dire celui que vous préférez… le mien ou celui de ma sœur ? :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture


	2. et conséquences

_... et conséquences._

Je m'appelle Yang YoSeob, et il y a trois mois, j'ai été enlevé par un homme ayant contracté de nombreuses dettes. J'aurai du lui en vouloir pour ce mois de captivité. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Cet homme m'a kidnappé, et au bout d'un mois, il m'a relâché sans raison apparente. Malgré qu'il m'ai laissé partir, il a tout de même gardé quelque chose en otage... Mon cœur...

Cela fait deux mois que je suis libre. Mais en réalité tout est illusoire. Mon corps est bien libre d'aller et venir, de continuer ma vie comme avant. Mon esprit en revanche ne l'es pas –ne l'es plus. Chaque nuit je rêve de lui. Chaque nuit son souvenir me hante.

Peut-il y avoir une suite à une histoire qui n'a jamais commencé ?

Rien ne semble avoir changé. Ma vie a repris son cours normal. Cours, sorties entre amis, diners mondain imposés par mon père. Ah mon père ! Voila bien une chose qui a changé. Les rapports avec mon père étaient plutôt sans intérêt jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, ils sont froids. Je ne supporte plus de l'approcher. Sachant qu'il m'aurait laissé mourir plutôt que de perdre une partie de sa fortune –plutôt conséquente. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

La rançon aurait servi à mon ravisseur. Afin que celui-ci se libère de l'emprise d'un gang relativement dangereux. Après ma libération, l'idée que celui-ci soit menacé de mort m'était intolérable. Alors j'ai contacté le gang et je leurs ai versé ce qu'il leur devait. Et un petit acompte pour être sur qu'il le laisse tranquille à présent.

Personne ne comprendrait ce que j'ai fait. Il m'a enlevé après tout. Alors je me suis tu. Et j'ai continué ma vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, tout en continuant de rêver de lui…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'aller de l'avant. Je ne sais pas si je reverrais un jour l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur, mais quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai pas la possibilité de le retrouver alors à quoi bon ?

Alors que YoSeob, sur de ces révolutions partait retrouver des amis pour une sortie, le destin était en marche. Vous ne croyez pas au destin ? Tant mieux, eux non plus…

Prendre le métro semblait une bonne idée. Aussi il descendit par la bouche de métro, fit la queue au milieu de gens quelconques pour acheter son billet, avant de se retrouver enfin sur le quai. Il était dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'une raison inconnu ne le pousse à relever la tête. Etait-ce le poids d'un regard sur lui, ou juste une impression déraisonnée ? Cela, il ne le saurai jamais.

Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fut pour croiser deux prunelles marron écarquillées. Dans un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant un mois et en avoir rêvé pendant les deux mois suivants.

Le temps sembla se suspendre, alors que leurs regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Puis après ce qu'il leur avait semblé des heures, l'un des amis du brun l'interpella, sans même lui faire tourner la tête, mais moins de dix secondes plus tard, une rame de métro entra en gare du côté de YoSeob. Cela força les deux jeunes hommes à détourner le regard.

Et comme si cela était naturel, le jeune homme blond, se mit à courir –il monta deux rangées de marche à la volée avant de sprinter dans un long couloir pour descendre deux par deux les marches opposées –afin de se retrouver de l'autre côté du quai, là ou moins d'une minute avant se trouvait le brun.

Malheureusement, le quai était vide.

_ Quel idiot, murmura le jeune homme dépité en se laissant tomber sur un banc. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il aurait envie de te revoir ? Vu comment tout ça c'est terminé, y'avait peu de chances…

_ Et si tu avais tort, demanda une voix amusée. S'il mourrait d'envie de te revoir mais que les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête brusquement à ces mots. IL était là ! Un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir celui de son vis-à-vis.

Peut-être que les choses pourraient s'arranger alors ? Peut-être que l'histoire dont il avait rêvé pouvait être une réalité ?

_ Enchanté, moi c'est Yun DuJun, se présenta le brun tout en tendant sa main au plus jeune.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Je suis Yang YoSeob, ravi de te _rencontrer_ ! Rigola le plus jeune.

Les jours passèrent et ils apprirent à se découvrir simplement. Leur premier baiser quelques semaines plus tard avait un gout de paradis. Alors c'était ça le bonheur ?


End file.
